Akamaru has a Girlfriend
by PinkHairNightmare
Summary: Shino and Kiba have been a couple for a little while now, they live together in an apartment with Akamaru and lots of bugs. Both are Jounin. One day Akamaru comes home and tells Kiba that he has a girlfriend! Mayhem ensues…Oh and Kiba is kinda the main ch
1. Uncertainty

So I was sitting in bed late at night, singing the English version of Numa Numa to myself and suddenly this idea popped into my head…I've never written a Shino/Kiba fic before so be nice!!!

Title: Akamaru has a girlfriend

Warnings: Shino/Kiba yaoi, beware snuggling…mentions of a few other couples, and a homophobic neighbor…oh and Kiba is the Uke and Shino is the Seme…so yeah

Rating: well I guess T for now, cause they kiss and stuff, but maybe I'll change it to M…cause then I can make doggie style jokes XD

Author: Alice-Kun

Disclaimer: have you ever seen boys making out on Naruto…ok fine Sasuke and Naruto kissed once but that doesn't count…case in point the answer is no…so you definitely know that I don't own it TT

Summary: Shino and Kiba have been a couple for a little while now, they live together in an apartment with Akamaru and lots of bugs. Both are Jounin. One day Akamaru comes home and tells Kiba that he has a girlfriend! Mayhem ensues…Oh and Kiba is kinda the main chara…kinda

Chapter one: Uncertainty

Kiba made a discontented noise as the sun hit his face it the morning. He moved his head and buried his face in his lover's chest, mumbling something about the sun and much-deserved days off.

Shino woke with the movement the other man lying in the shared futon was making.

"What's your problem?" He mumbled as Kiba started kicking "Stop moving or I push you out of bed!" Kiba stopped his movements but slowly crawled up Shino's body until his mouth was even with the bug-nin's ear.

Kiba grinned wickedly as he started whimpering in Shino's ear, he knew his lover's weaknesses well and he had soon figured out that whimpering even more pathetically than Akamaru always got the reaction he wanted. Shino tensed as Kiba added small whines to go with his whimpers.

_'Oh no, not this early in the morning'_ Shino thought as Kiba added little licks to his ear for more emphasis. The whimpers persisted and Shino gave in, pulling the dog-nin in for a heated kiss. Kiba smiled around the kiss, _'I win' _he thought to himself.

Before the two jounin could go any farther they heard a small bark and Kiba looked up to find his dog sitting next to the door, he had managed to push it open.

"What is it Akamaru?" he asked, untangling himself from Shino. The dog gave a series of barks and Kiba laughed. "No, Akamaru, I've got the day off today, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not like Shikamaru, I actually like going to work…well…most of the time." With that he shared a look with Shino, their last mission they had shared, and it was quite and unpleasant one, despite the wonderful company.

The dog-nin got up and ruffled Akamaru's fur, then picked the small white dog up and proceeded to wander into the kitchen. Shino shook his head and started to search for his sunglasses, they had to be somewhere.

He was always confused when Kiba and Akamaru talked to each other, but it was pretty cute to see a full grown Jounin talking to his dog like small children do, of course, Kiba was probably the only small child that had ever actually understood what his dog was saying. He found the sunglasses but didn't put them on; he said good morning to the few flies buzzing around the bedroom and followed Kiba to the kitchen.

As Shino made his was to the kitchen he could already smell the coffee being made. He smiled, Kiba always made excellent coffee, which was good because somehow Shino always screwed it up. Akamaru was sitting on the kitchen counter when Shino entered the room; Kiba was facing the coffee pot. Shino walked up behind Kiba and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into Kiba's neck, the bug-nin started giving Kiba a hickey but the other man pushed him away.

"Wha?" Shino said, irritated.

"I've gotta turn that mission report in today. You want every one asking me about a hickey?!" Kiba said and made a face as he poured two finished cups of coffee and handed Shino his, Shino liked his coffee black.

"Sure, why not, just tell them I gave it to you this morning as you were making coffee, what's the big deal?" Shino said, watching his lover pour milk and heap sugar into his own coffee with a grimace, Kiba liked his coffee way too sweet for Shino's tastes.

"Oh yeah, like that would go ever big." Kiba went over to lean on the counter and scratched Akamaru's head. "I could just go in and say, 'Hey every one, I like boys.' that would be nice."

Shino gave Kiba a weird look and shook his head; a spider crawled down from the ceiling and landed on Shino's arm. The bug-nin gave it a look and it scurried off to some other corner of the room, Shino needed to have a private conversation with Kiba…again.

"Kiba, Love," said Shino, going over to Kiba and putting his arms around the other man. Shino gave Akamaru a pleading look and the dog got the hint and jumped off the counter and made his way into the bedroom. Kiba avoided eye contact with his lover and tried to squirm out of Shino's grip.

"Kiba, just listen to me," Shino held Kiba's face in his hands and looked him in the eye, "I know we were the first to be open about it but if you haven't noticed, it seems most of the jounin from our year turned out gay…well…" Shino thought for a moment, "Scratch that, I think all of them did. My point is that if you go to the missions desk and you tell them you like boys they'll probably say 'Duh we've seen you kissing Shino.' Or maybe even 'Join the club!' Seriously no one cares!" Kiba mumbled something. "What, Hun? I can't hear you."

Kiba looked at Shino for a good three minutes before he answered. "Fine but there are other people than just Jounin in the missions office." Shino rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore them, all of your friends don't care, and I love you…that's all that matters right?" Kiba gave Shino a look that said, "Well I guess" and Shino smiled.

"Good!" the bug-nin declared, releasing his lover to start making the rice for breakfast while Kiba filled Akamaru's food dish and the dog came running.

Later that day Shino and Kiba walked into the missions office together. And a chorus of "Hey!" erupted from the couches laden with their fellow Jounin and a few Chunin. Shino joined the others on the couch, pushing Naruto out of his way with his foot, the orange clad ninja called him an asshole and they settled into a friendly argument, Sasuke joining on the side of Shino, making Naruto grumble something about how boyfriends are supposed to take your side.

Kiba turned in his report to the office-nin sitting at the desk, it was his former teacher's day off and he was probably still in bed, taking into account he was married to the infamous Kakashi who was a known pervert, and was proud of it. The ninja at the desk frowned at the state of the report; it was crumpled and had a few dirty paw prints on it and what was unmistakably the residue of a cockroach sitting on the paper. The chunin raised her eyebrow at Kiba and he just shrugged and said it was unavoidable then went to join Shino and his friends.

Kiba tried to squeeze in next to Shino but failed miserably and sat on the arm of the couch instead. The dog-nin surveyed the group and smiled, _'Ok so maybe Shino is right.'_ He thought.

Across the dilapidated coffee table the other couch was filled with familiar faces. On the side of the couch closest to Kiba sat Chouji, who had slimmed out a little but was still larger than the rest, Shikamaru was leaning his head on Chouji's shoulder and was fast asleep as usual, Chouji had his arm around the waist of the genius ninja using his shoulder as a pillow. The two of them had been a couple for only a few months now. Chouji had asked Shikamaru on a date and they had gone on a picnic and Shikamaru had fallen asleep curled against the other man, while Chouji ate the left over food that Shikamaru hadn't wanted, his appetite had never changed. They worked really well together and Kiba smiled.

The next two people sitting on the couch weren't a couple but they were definitely of the same persuasion as the rest of the group. Lee and Neji sat next to each other and Neji was grumbling.

After two years of taking every mission that would take him to Sunagakure that was possible, Lee had announced his engagement with the Kazegage, Gaara. Everyone had been surprised that the seemingly emotionless Gaara would accept something like marriage, but they had all been invited to the wedding and it seemed like Gaara really did care for the taijutsu master. Lee spent half his time in Suna as an ambassador; the Lady Hokage had talked privately with Lee and the other ruler and figured that, that would be the most effective way of legally having Lee be a top ranked jounin in Konoha and the Kazegage's squeeze toy, her words, in Suna. Kiba actually thought it was a really cute match, if anyone could brake through the stoic sand-nin's defenses it was Lee, he was just tireless when it came to love. And they were fun to watch together on the rare occurrences when the Kazegagae came to Konoha.

Neji was actually dating a civilian, whom he had met at a bookstore. Kiba could never remember the man's name but he was sure it started with and "O". Neji seemed pretty happy with the man; Kiba had seen them together at a few different places laughing and talking like a normal couple. Neji's lover was also prone to sending C rank missions to the ninja that usually said things like "Come and kiss me you bastard, I miss you." Neji would always shake his head at the man's antics but would be gone in a poof and usually didn't show up for an hour or so, obviously Neji went over the top in executing his missions.

On the couch that Kiba and Shino were on was the third couple in the room: Naruto and Sasuke. Every one had thought it was a joke at first when they had admitted that they were seeing each other. But the more Kiba had thought about it, it made perfect sense. The two had always been a bit obsessed with each other, well "a bit" was putting it lightly. It was amusing to see the two of them fight now because there was an obvious passion behind the words. More often than not, Naruto had more than one dark love bite adorning his neck and Sasuke glared at everyone who checked "his" Naruto out. He was pretty possessive of the orange clad ninja; Kiba had even been on the wrong side of the "Uchiha death glare" for making a lewd comment aimed at Naruto. And it seemed that Naruto had finally found something he loved more than ramen, Kiba was pretty sure that the top three on Naruto's love list went something like this: 1) Sasuke, 2) ramen, 3) Iruka-Sensei. The two were bickering like normal and every one else, well every one who was awake, was laughing and joking.

Kiba took another look at Chouji and Shikamaru and decided if they could snuggle I public like that than he could sit on Shino's lap if he wanted to. The dog-nin slid into his lover's lap and got a surprised look from Shino, the bug-nin's eyebrows raised above his sunglasses as he regarded his lover with interest then shook his head, chuckled and wrapped an arm around the dog-nin.

The bickering next to Shino and Kiba subsided and Naruto looked around and then turned his head towards Kiba.

"Where's Akamaru?" he asked, surprised not to see the ever present dog with his master. Kiba shrugged.

"He's somewhere in our neighborhood." said the dog-nin. "He's been doing this a lot lately, I think he made a new friend, if I remember correctly the house down the street got a new dog, I'm thinking that's where he's been going."

Naruto squinted his eyes and nodded "Yeah I guess that makes sense…STOP KICKING ME, TEME!!" and the bickering resumed.

A/N: so yeah I know this chapter is a little boring but I'm going for some background histories of the couples thrown in here, I realize I never mentioned the girls, I couldn't figure out how to put them in, in this chapter sooooo….yeah I'll fit them in somewhere, I'm sorry if people are kinda OOC but I'm trying, like I said, I've never written a Shino/Kiba before, I'm used to GaaLee and KakaIru, and I know this seems to not work in with the title yet but trust me it will, next chapter!!! I just couldn't resist putting Neji with a civilian, I think its cute one of my friends wrote him that way and I liked it so I stole it from her…with permission of course . I know that I usually put Shikamaru with Temari cause it really is cute but this time I decided to make everyone gay!! XD Review please!!! And if you flame I'll use them to heat some water for my ramen and I'll sick Gaara on you…you'll go squish…

Alice-Kun


	2. New Girlfriend

So yeah here I am writing the second chapter…since I've never posted anything on here before I know the formatting sucks…but I'm really trying…sorry this tok so long to post

To my wonderful Beta, Rowan-Kun…..you are the coolest gay boy in the world!!!! throws hoes (the kind you garden with XP), Orochimaru and Kabuto plushies at you and lots and lots of pocky at you

Title: Akamaru has a girlfriend

Warnings: Shino/Kiba yaoi, beware snuggling…mentions of a few other couples, and a homophobic neighbor…oh and Kiba is the Uke and Shino is the Seme…so yeah

Rating: I've decided that M is the way to go just in case…cause my dirty mind says to make them have sex in this chapter XD

Author: Alice-Kun

Disclaimer: are there dog boys in heat in Naruto?? I didn't think so…and definitely not ones who are going after bug-nins…not mine

Summary: Shino and Kiba have been a couple for a little while now, they live together in an apartment with Akamaru and lots of bugs. Both are Jounin. One day Akamaru comes home and tells Kiba that he has a girlfriend! Mayhem ensues…Oh and Kiba is kinda the main chara…kinda

……………………………………………………

Ch2: New Girlfriend

It had been a long, fun day; the group had stayed in the missions office for a while but had decided to leave when Neji got a "mission" from his boyfriend saying he wanted sex. Neji hadn't come back for two hours. All of them spent time speculating what kind of sex he and his lover were having that would take so long.

As they were leaving, Naruto was speculating that some kind of bondage was involved and was going into great detail as Sasuke tried to put his hand over the overly loud ninja's mouth to silence him. Kiba laughed and mentioned that he liked Lee's version the best, saying that it was a little mean; Lee had said maybe Neji couldn't perform under pressure, but funny no less.

They were all laughing at Neji's predicament, even Sasuke was chuckling a little, when they ran into said jounin's cousin, along with the other girls. Naruto waived enthusiastically and so did Kiba, the rest had a random mix of emphasis in their waves, Sasuke just nodded his acknowledgement. The girls joined the group.

Hinata fell in step with her former team and smiled shyly at the two men who were holding hands. They returned the smile, Kiba showing some fang. Hinata often did missions with her cousin and sometimes her former teammates. She was currently without a boyfriend; the last one had dumped her and made her cry. Kiba and Shino had gone to the man's house and Kiba had punched him in the stomach as Shino just glared at him. They were both quite attached to the shy girl and Neji had been away on a mission. When he had found out about the visit Kiba and Shino and paid to Hinata's ex he thanked them greatly.

Sakura went to her former teammates as well and took up a conversation with them. It turned out that Sakura, despite everything, had turned out to be a lesbian. Her parents had yelled at Kakashi for hours after she came out as they blamed him. In fact the whole village seemed to be of the notion that Kakashi's open perversion had led all of his students to become sexual deviants. Every time anyone said anything along those lines to any of them they would just laugh. Sasuke would tell people if they were to blame anyone they should blame his brother or Orochimaru, both contributing to his realizing that he was gay. However, more often than not, he would just tell them to "Fuck off". Naruto would just tell people that they didn't really know his former sensei and that they should leave him be and always end with "So what if I am gay, huh? What's it to you!" and storm off. Sakura would just smile and politely tell whomever it was to "Shut the hell up or she would sick Sasuke on them"; that always got the desired reaction.

Ino went over and started to bother Shikamaru and mentions of "bothersome" could be heard throughout the group. Ino had given up her claim on Sasuke very unwillingly. It finally took him telling her in his scariest, quietest voice he could possibly use -- which was pretty damn scary considering, "If you wont leave me the hell alone than maybe this will do it." -- And he had soundly kissed Naruto on the lips, hard, right in front of her and the rest of the patrons of the sake bar they were in. She had been disillusioned for about a month before she had decided to go after every other mildly attractive boy she could find. She still tried to hang all over Sasuke every once and a while which had resulted in her being smacked by Naruto on more than one occasion.

They all took a left turn and ended up in the restaurant district. Chouji pulled Shikamaru off to the nearest place that had tempura; he had been talking about getting some for the past five minutes. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him in the same direction, saying something about how the place had good ramen too, and yelled at Chouji to "Wait up!". Ino and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged, following their friends into the restaurant.

Lee had left a few minutes before since he had students to teach. It was a good thing Neji wasn't there or he would have made some kind of snide remark about Lee and corrupting the innocent youth of today. And no one should ever mention youth in front of Rock Lee.

"Going home?" Kiba asked Hinata with a fanged grin. Hinata smiled shyly.

"Yes" she said "Why?" She looked between Kiba and Shino and back again. The two both wore equal smiles. Neji had asked them if they could walk his cousin home if they saw her since apparently she had a stalker, or at least Neji thought so. Sure, she could take care of herself; she was a Shinobi after all, but Neji just wanted to be safe.

"Oh its just on our way" said Shino into the collar of his jacket, "How about we walk you home?" he offered. Hinata nodded her head and gave the two jounin a small smile. The three of them were off in the direction of Hinata's place.

It took around ten minutes to get there. They were followed for a minute or two by what Kiba assumed was Hinata's stalker. He glared daggers at the man, who immediately stopped following them. They made it to Hinata's apartment and she invited the two in. They declined and Kiba explained.

"I've gotta find Akamaru and get him inside before it gets too dark or he'll start freaking out."

Hinata nodded and smiled, asking them if they would come to the surprise party she was throwing for Neji's birthday in a few weeks. The two agreed and made the short walk to their house.

As they were nearing the house they had bought only around seven months before, they could hear angry voices coming from their neighbor's front yard. The two shared a look and ran to see what the problem was.

"No! Out, out of my yard, I don't want your kind here!" the woman next door was yelling and shooing something out of her yard. Suddenly a small white blur shot out of the yard and clung to Kiba. It was Akamaru. Kiba gave his dog a questioning look and the little dog just growled.

Shino was curious and went up to the woman.

"What was Akamaru doing?" he asked, thinking maybe the mischevious dog had gotten into the woman's flowers or something.

"I cant stand living next to your type, at least I can tell people I wish I didn't" the woman said, "But having that dog of his," he pointed at Kiba, "Defile my precious new puppy I just can't have, we can't be connected in any way. No one can think I approve of your…your…perversion!" the woman's face was getting redder and redder by the minute as her voice was getting louder and louder. The neighbors on the other side of Kiba and Shino's house had come out to see what all the commotion was.

"What!?" was all Kiba, Shino and the married couple next door, whose names were Midori and Dai, could say to an omission like that. They all stared at the woman like she had grown horns and a tail. Kiba had always assumed that the neighborhood they lived in was pretty gay friendly, after all Midori and Dai had welcomed them wholeheartedly and the two couples had become very good friends. There were also two other gay couples in the neighborhood and its not like they were being chased out with pitchforks, it seemed most people thought they were fine. But here, their neighbor was being a "homophobic bitch", as Kiba would put it. Kiba heard Akamaru whine and he saw the new dog the woman had emerge from behind a bush.

Well, Kiba had to admit he could see what his dog saw in her. She was a small dog, a little smaller than Akamaru but not by much, and she was brown and tan colored. She had a pink bow tied around her neck, the sweetest brown eyes and her little yip was very cute. Kiba turned his head and gave his dog a wink.

"Good going!" he whispered to Akamaru. Their neighbor just made a huffing noise, picked up her little dog and carried her inside, the little dog whining all the while.

"Well she's a bitch." Dai suddenly said from behind Kiba; the dog-nin turned around and smiled at the man but stopped half way as he realized that Shino was still glaring at the door of the woman's house and there were kikaichu buzzing in the air.

"Shino…" he said slowly and calmly. Shino had a real problem with homophobic people. Kiba had a feeling that it had to do something with the fact that when Shino had told his father that he was with Kiba, the older Aburame had called the dog-nin a "faggot". Shino had actually raised his voice when that happened. It had been pretty scary. "Shino, babe?" Kiba said again and Shino took a deep breath and turned around. He shrugged and sighed as his bugs started to come back to him.

"Sorry." He monotoned and Dai just walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"No worries man!" he cheerfully said as he and Shino walked towards their houses and respective spouses. "I would have thrown a kunai at her if I was in your place." Dai chuckled at his own sadistic nature. He was in the ANBU special forces and was always making fun at what the job did to your mind.

The two couples split and Kiba waved as the two walked into their houses, Akamaru safely buried in Kiba's jacket.

Soo ummm yeah……I like this chapter but I hate how I ended it……sorry for taking so long…I got REALLY busy…so review please…I'll love you forever if you do……I know I promised sex in this chapter but it didn't work in…the next one I promise.

Alice-Kun


	3. i love you

Soooo…..yeah this one has lots and lots of buggy-doggie smex XD….cause that's how it is…that's what happens…

Title: Akamaru has a girlfriend

Warnings: Shino/Kiba yaoi, beware snuggling ((and sex in this chappie))…mentions of a few other couples, and a homophobic neighbor…oh and Kiba is the Uke and Shino is the Seme…so yeah ((not beta'd TT))

Rating: M…..finally the smex….finally…..and yes…its graphic…sorry if that offends you

Author: Alice-Kun

Disclaimer: do we get to see Shino naked?? I didn't think so……so you know its not mine

Summary: Shino and Kiba have been a couple for a little while now, they live together in an apartment with Akamaru and lots of bugs. Both are Jounin. One day Akamaru comes home and tells Kiba that he has a girlfriend! Mayhem ensues…Oh and Kiba is kinda the main chara…kinda

Ch3: "I love you"

The door shut behind the two ninjas and Kiba looked at Shino with puppy eyes as Akamaru jumped out of his jacket and made his way to the little dog bed in the living room. Kiba walked up to Shino and put his arms around the taller man, pushing the collar down he buried his face the Aburame's neck.

"Shino," He mumbled into the man's neck, "don't pay her any attention." The bug-nin trailed his fingers in Kiba's hair scratching in the way he knew the other man liked. Kiba made happy noises in Shino's neck and stared licking him.

"Kiba…" Shino said in his deep voice, sending shivers down the Inuzuka's spine. "Kiba, lets not do this here, the bedroom is only a few feet away." The Inuzuka whined.

"Shiiinoooo…. you're so uptight sometimes. What's wrong with sex against the door?" but Kiba let himself be led to the bedroom by his lover.

Shino pushed Kiba on to the futon and zipped down the jacket and pushed it aside to reveal a lean-muscled torso with a mesh shirt clinging to its every curve. The tanned skin beneath beckoned to Shino and he ran his hands over the expanse of skin lovingly. Kiba shifted restlessly at the light contact, he wanted more.

Kiba reached up to Shino's collar and moved to start undoing the clasps. Shino let Kiba undo the first three but stopped him and pinned Kiba's hands above his head with one of his own and used the other to peel off the tight mesh. The shirt was soon thrown across the room along with the jacket.

'Well,' Kiba thought as Shino was leaving dark love bites along his neck, 'possessive tonight, aren't we Shino.' Kiba strained against the hold on his hands and realized that Shino was using most of his strength. '_Very_ possessive." He corrected his thoughts.

Shino felt Kiba trying to break free and looked up from where he was sucking on Kiba's collarbone. "Hmmm?" he looked questionably at the dog-nin. Kiba gave him a pouty look that usually meant that Kiba was feeling a little neglected.

"What?" asked Shino, incredulously.

"Take them off." Whined Kiba softly and nodded towards Shino's still sunglasses clad face. Shino snorted in amusement and slowly pulled the dark glasses off and opened his eyes, revealing beautiful soft brown eyes. Kiba smiled wide at Shino, showing a fang; he loved Shino's eyes. Shino smirked and shook his head at his lover. He went back to leaving dark marks on Kiba's skin. Shino got to Kiba's nipples and sucked hard, very hard. Kiba whimpered and exerted all of his strength to flip the position.

Kiba was now on top of Shino, straddling him. The feral glint in the Inuzuka's eyes promised some frantic, hot action. Shino was willing to let Kiba have his control for a little bit, as long as Kiba was eventually under him and screaming his name.

Kiba slowly ground his hips into Shino's; both men moaned at the rough contact. Kiba's hands went to Shino's jacket, that thing had to go. The dog-nin practically ripped off the last few clasps and he yanked down the zipper. Since it was summer and the weather in Konoha was pretty hot Shino wore nothing under the jacket and Kiba was offered plains of gorgeous skin covered in tiny scars. Kiba leaned down and stated to nip roughly at the skin on Shino's collarbone and the taller man loosely twined his fingers in the Inuzuka's unruly mess of hair. The dog-nin was growling lowly in the back of his throat as he sucked on Shino's skin and licked over the many scars and nuzzled the ones that weren't caused by the kikaichu. Shino marveled at the wonders of canine affection as his lover moved back up his torso and affectionately licked his cheek before blowing hot breath is the whorls of his ear.

Shino decided that was enough of letting the dog-boy be in charge and flipped the position again. The bug-nin shrugged out of his jacket and pushed it off the futon. He leaned down and kissed Kiba roughly, pushing his tongue in deep and battling with the other man for dominance. Shino always won; Kiba just submitted to being "the bitch" as he so delicately called it. After the breath taking kiss Shino broke away and Kiba realized that he was now missing his pants.

'When did that happen?' he thought but soon all tracks of coherent thought were pushed out of his mind as Shino quickly went down on the dog-nin's length. Kiba let out a startled moan and pushed his hands into the soft spikes of Shino's hair.

Kiba had quickly learned, as the two became lovers, that Shino hardly had any gag reflex at all. The dog-nin had been very surprised when Shino sucked him off for the first time that the bug-nin had deep throated him on the second stroke down. Kiba sometimes bragged to Naruto that Shino gave the best head; it always made the blonde jealous, apparently Sasuke didn't like to give head.

Kiba was getting the blowjob of the century and felt himself near the edge and he tried to thrust into Shino's mouth but the taller man held his hips down and pulled his head up and off of Kiba. The dog-nin whimpered at the loss.

"Can't let you have all the fun, now can we?" said Shino as he slowly took off his own pants that were starting to get too tight anyway. Once they were off, Kiba sat up on his elbows and gave Shino's cock a lick and Shino pet his lover's hair.

"Just don't get too carried away Kiba" Shino said in his quiet demanding way as Kiba kept licking at his member. The small, little licks always drove Shino wild and Kiba knew this and kept the short little licks going starting at the base of the bug-nin's shaft up to the head to where he pushed his tongue into the skin there and teased the slit with small, too fast licks. Suddenly Shino grabbed his hair roughly and pulled Kiba up to kiss him fiercely and pushed him down into the futon.

When the two shinobi broke the kiss Shino pushed between Kiba's legs and spread them open wide. Kiba's entrance opened and closed at him and Shino shuddered. The dog-nin groped beside the bed and his hand closed around the small tube he was looking for. Shino looked up and saw Kiba's half lidded gaze and had the tube pushed into his hand and Kiba used the one thing he had against Shino at a point like this: he begged.

"Please Shino" Kiba whined, "I want you in me…now…please…" Kiba made sure to make his voice crack on the last "please" Shino's eyes darkened even farther with lust and the cap of the tube was soon gone and Shino's fingers were covered with the vanilla scented lube.

The bug-nin pushed his index finger into Kiba with little resistance, they _had_ done this the night before. Shino pushed that finger in a few times to the music of Kiba's whimpers. The second finger went in and Shino scizzored the two digits inside of Kiba a few times streching the shorter man for the much bigger appendage that was to enter him. He started to thrust the two fingers in and changed the angle a few times before he found the small bundle of nerves in Kiba that got him the desired reaction; he pushed against it again and again.

"Oh Shino!" Kiba's whines got more high pitched and louder "Oh!... Oh!... Fuck… Shino… Please… I wan-ah!... I need you in me…. NOW!!"

Shino pulled his fingers out and Kiba whimpered at the loss but was more than ready to take what was coming. Shino slicked some more of the lube over his already dripping cock and positioned it at Kiba's entrance. The bug-nin looked up into Kiba's eyes to see if he was ready and saw one of the most erotic things he has ever born witness to.

Kiba's eyes were dark with lust and the pupils were dilated almost to the point of being unfocused. His mouth was open and panting, small whimpers being emitted every so often. His hair was touseled and sweaty and sticking to his forehead.

Kiba squirmed and tried to impale himself on Shino's hard cock resting at his begging entrance and Shino realized that he was staring and leaned down to Kiba's face as he slowly pushed in and whispered loving words against the dog-nin's chapped lips.

Kiba winced as the first few minutes were always a bit painful. He had to admit, sometimes he thought Shino might be just a bit too big for him. Once Shino was all the way in both ninja let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Just tell me when you're ready, babe" Shino whispered into Kiba's ear. He only ever used "babe" in situations like this. Kiba used to tease him about it but that made Shino stop using it for a while and Kiba liked the sound of it coming from Shino's deep voice.

"R-ready" Kiba whispered back after his musings on Shino and his mind went blank.

Shino pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in, hard. He kept this going for a bit and relished in every cry wrenched from Kiba's mouth. But he slowed down and soon had a normal pace that wouldn't take away too much energy from either of them.

"Oh..shit!...Shino…ohfuckplease!...ahh….fucking harder!" Kiba cried as Shino complied with his every wish and moved faster and harder against Kiba. Feeling as if he was getting close, Shino moved his hand from where it had been buried in Kiba's hair to pump Kiba along with his thrusts. The Inuzuka didn't last long after that. He came with a violent jerk and a piercing scream of "SHINO!"

The bug-nin felt his lover's insides clamp down on him and closed his eyes as he too came, spilling into Kiba with a low moan.

The two elite ninja lay together just breathing and coming down off of their after glows. Shino was the first to move, pulling out of Kiba and rolling onto his side. Kiba sighed and rolled to snuggle against Shino, not wanting to be rid of the warmth.

Shino made an unintelligable noise and his lover looked up at him.

"What?" Kiba asked, wondering if for once the Aburame would talk after sex, Shino wasn't one for pillow talk. 'Come to think about it Shino's not one much for _talk_.' The Inuzuka thought with a small inner giggle.

"What are we going to do about Akamaru?" Shino asked, putting an arm around Kiba and staring at the odd stain on the ceiling that neither of the nin remember being there when they moved in but also don't remember making.

"Oh" Kiba said, "well….i mean he kinda loves this little girl dog…I mean…she is adorable…I don't blame him.."

Shino nodded.

"We should help him." Kiba stated

Again Shino nodded.

"Is that a 'yes, Kiba, my love I'll always help you with all your crazy as ideas'?"

Shino smiled, looked down at Kiba and nodded.

"Sweet." Cue the famous Inuzuka Grin.

Ha ha ha XD I was finishing this up before my English class that happens to be about forbidden love…talk about forbidden love…I mean come on…we've got Kiba and Shino….total forbidden right there…and of course Akamaru and his lovely new girlfriend….stupid homophobic neighbor….she should move

Review please and I'll try to get started on the next chapter…I might have the time now that my schedule isn't so screwed up thanks…and no flames please :D


End file.
